El Plan
by Ertal77
Summary: Traducción al español del fic de Blind Author, publicado aquí y en LiveJournal. Breve, divertido y slash sin contenido explícito.


**EL PLAN**

**Blind Author**

John tenía un plan, y su nombre era Conseguir Sexo. Y las mayúsculas eran de lo más necesario.

Conseguir Sexo, en realidad, era un subconjunto del plan principal que tenía entonces en marcha, llamado Superar el Estúpido y No Planeado Enamoramiento de su Compañero de Piso. Ese plan no estaba yendo muy bien, pero John suponía que aun estaba en la primera etapa, y que no tenía que desanimarse solo por encontrar un poco de resistencia.

Después de todo, su fascinación por Sherlock probablemente podía explicarse como algún tipo de extraña adoración del héroe, y el hecho de que hubiera momentos en que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en lo increíble y enloquecedoramente atractivo que era el hombre… bueno, había tenido un periodo de sequía muy largo en el ejército. Esa era la excusa de John y se aferraba a ella, sobre todo porque pensaba que, si admitía que estaba enamorado del tipo que decía que estaba casado con su trabajo, acabaría muy, muy deprimido.

Sarah no funcionó muy bien respecto a Conseguir Sexo, así que ya ni hablar de Superar el Estúpido y No Planeado Enamoramiento de su Compañero de Piso, pero John se imaginaba que era por ser del sexo incorrecto. Estaba obsesionado (_no_ enamorado, muchas gracias) con Sherlock, que era un hombre, así que necesitaba sexo con un hombre para superarlo.

Lo que estaba bien, excepto que el sexo con un hombre tenía a ser más difícil que el sexo con una mujer, al menos en la experiencia de John. Sobre todo, porque su gaydar era prácticamente inexistente, y mientras que las lesbianas muchas veces se sentían halagadas por el interés de un hetero (o un bi, como el caso de John), los hombres heterosexuales en general _no_ se sentían nada halagados cuando un tío intentaba ligar con ellos. En el mejor de los casos, se sentían incómodos y se alejaban. En el peor… bueno, John se había sentido agradecido por su entrenamiento militar más de una vez.

Abreviando, cuando John salía, encontraba más fácil ligar con mujeres que con hombres.

Aun así, la forma en que este tío le estaba mirando… John estaba empezando a pensar que había algo. Henry era más joven que John, estudiante de medicina en medio de un cambio de orientación profesional (o eso decía Sherlock), y estaba prestando mucha atención a John. Lo cual, con la suerte que había tenido John últimamente, sería porque esperaba que le aconsejara sobre lo de convertirse en médico, y no porque al chico le gustara él.

Henry fue llamado por Lestrade para declarar; había sido testigo de lo que parecía la huída del sospechoso, pero Sherlock opinaba que era solo un señuelo, y Sherlock tendía a tener razón, así que John no creía que Lestrade debiera abrigar muchas esperanzas. John estaba considerando la opción de proponerle ir a tomar algo. Por un lado, estaba Conseguir Sexo, y por el otro, había un enorme bochorno, y John estaba francamente harto de entrarle a tíos a los que no les iba todo eso.

John estaba a punto de dejarlo pasar; no tenía bastantes pruebas como para avanzar, y las extremidades largas y el pelo oscuro hacían que el chico se pareciera un poco demasiado a Sherlock como para servir a la causa de Superar el Estúpido y No Planeado Enamoramiento de su Compañero de Piso. Entonces se le ocurrió que tenía justo al lado una opción mejor que su poco fiable gaydar. Los méritos del gaydar de Sherlock podían cuestionarse, pero seguro que eran mejores que los del de John.

John tenía la sensación de que, probablemente, era un poco más humillante la idea de preguntar al hombre con el que estaba obsesionado sobre si otro hombre era gay o no, pero llegado a este punto no podía importarle menos. Superar el Estúpido y No Planeado Enamoramiento de su Compañero de Piso estaba fallando a un ritmo exponencial, y John necesitaba con desespero que Conseguir Sexo tuviera éxito, aunque solo fuera para recordarle de que, de hecho, había otras personas aparte de Sherlock ahí fuera.

Así que John preguntó, con cuidado de mantener la voz baja:

-¿Sherlock?

Sherlock murmuró algo para el cuello de su camisa, sin levantar la vista del pedazo de pavimento que estaba examinando. John estaba bastante seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con el caso, y que probablemente solo estaba intentando descubrir el sabor y la marca del chicle pegado entre las baldosas.

-¿Sherlock?

Sherlock levantó la vista, con esa habitual expresión de "¿por qué me interrumpes con tus pequeños y aburridos problemas?", bien colocada en la cara.

Y si John pensaba que esa expresión a menudo era un poco más suave cuando se dirigía a él, era desde luego solo un síntoma de la implicación emocional que nublaba sus procesos mentales, eso de lo que Sherlock siempre hablaba.

-¿Es gay?- preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde Henry hablaba con Lestrade.

A Sherlock le llevó quizás dos segundos pronunciarse.

-No es gay, su actitud efusiva es más una adoración generalizada hacia los que han servido en una guerra…

-¡Maldita sea!

-…Así que no necesitas preocuparte, John, tu virtud está a salvo.

Hubo una ligera pausa en la que cada uno registró lo que el otro acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué has maldecido?

-¿Desde cuando tengo yo _virtud_?

Sherlock puso esa expresión dura que decía que John debía contestar primero, porque Sherlock continuaría preguntando hasta que obtuviera una respuesta, pasando de cualquier otro tema de conversación.

-¿Por qué has maldecido, John?

John suspiró, sintiéndose atrapado.

-Porque si fuera gay, podría haberle invitado a tomar una copa.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, y parecía estar pensando muy deprisa.

-¿Y por qué ibas a querer invitarle?

John había aprendido la lección después de aquella desastrosa cita con Sarah: Sherlock necesitaba que le deletrearan las cosas. Así que John se lo deletreó:

-Porque estoy deseando tener una cita y algo de sexo ocasional, ¿vale?

-¿Estás… experimentando?- preguntó Sherlock, una nota de vacilación en su voz.

John estaba más que un poco confundido.

-Soy bisexual, Sherlock, ¿cómo va a ser ese tío un experimento? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no contestes a eso, probablemente vas a salirme con algo espeluznante y perturbador.

-¿Eres bisexual?

La voz de John se perdió en su garganta. La confusión, la súbita luz en los ojos de Sherlock (la misma que los iluminó cuando John le explicó que "Harry" en realidad era su hermana), todo apuntaba a una sola cosa…

-¿No sabías que era bisexual?- preguntó, solo para estar seguro.

Sherlock parecía contrariado, lo que era una respuesta en si misma.

John no pudo evitarlo; rompió a reír. Todas esas veces en las que se había preguntado si estaba siendo demasiado obvio, si Sherlock podía ver el aprecio que John le tenía escrito en la cara, tal y como parecía ver todo lo demás… y durante ese tiempo, Sherlock no tenía ni idea de que él era bisexual. Era un alivio inmenso.

Era, además, muy divertido; la idea de que había conseguido colarle una a Sherlock por una vez, en lugar de ser al revés.

Sherlock, de todas formas, no parecía nada impresionado.

-Sí, no era consciente de que fueras bisexual, pero no veo qué tiene eso de gracioso.

-¡Porque eres tú!- resolló John, tratando de mantener sus poco elegantes risotadas bajo control-. Porque puede decir si la gente está engañando a su pareja por el aspecto de su anillo de boda, y pudiste decir que yo venía de Afganistán por mi cojera y las líneas de bronceado… ¡pero nunca te diste cuenta de que era bisexual!

-Era consciente de que tenías _tendencias_ bisexuales- gruñó Sherlock-. Mucha gente las tiene, es solo cuestión de si las siguen o no.

-¡Esto va para el blog!- declaró John, que se había serenado lo suficiente como para que solo se le escapara alguna risita aislada.

-¿Supongo que no considerarías dejarlo pasar?- preguntó Sherlock, que tenía cara de haberse tragado algo asqueroso.

-Hay cosas que dejas pasar, y cosas a las que te aferras hasta el fin de tus días porque son demasiado divertidas como para dejarlas pasar. Esta es una de las segundas.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-Si eres bisexual, ¿por qué me preguntas si ese hombre es gay?

-Porque mi radar gay es una porquería- dijo John sinceramente-. Siempre acabo intentando ligar con heteros.

-¿Qué hay de los clubs gays? Allí no hay mucha opción a equivocarte.

-Pero la mayoría de hombres que van allí tienden a ser al menos diez años más jóvenes que yo, ese ambiente me hace sentir como un siniestro depredador sexual, lo que le quita la gracia al asunto.

Sherlock resopló, como si ser considerado un depredador sexual no provocara ni un "bip" en su radar. Lo que, tratándose de Sherlock, era enteramente posible; a John no le sorprendería que alguna vez se hubiera hecho pasar por uno para un caso.

-¿Pero por qué me has preguntado si él era gay?- preguntó de nuevo Sherlock.

John resistió el impulso de gritar, y sintió que se merecía una medalla por ello. ¿Cómo podía Sherlock ser tan inteligente y a la vez tan espeso?

-Porque es atractivo, y quiero algo de sexo gay, ¿es lo bastante claro para ti?

Los ojos de Sherlock se lanzaron hacia el hombre sobre el que estaban discutiendo, con expresión especulativa, pero había una luz maliciosa en sus ojos. Como si acabara de descubrir la respuesta al enigma más fascinante del mundo.

Era una expresión que John conocía demasiado bien.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Qué deje de hacer qué?

-¡Lo que sea que estés planeando! Conozco esa mirada, y normalmente acaba en explosiones en la sala de estar o en cosas innombrables en la encimera de la cocina. Mi sexualidad no es un experimento.

-Pero John…

-¡No!

Sherlock parecía enfurruñado, pero John podía ver esa formidable mente haciendo tictac tras sus ojos: Sherlock estaba planeando algo.

John hizo una nota mental sobre retirar sus posesiones más frágiles de la cocina y la sala de estar.

_Había_ un Dios, y quienquiera que fuera, despreciaba a John Watson. Era la única explicación.

Porque parecía que si John tenía un plan, Sherlock también tenía uno. Y el plan de Sherlock parecía ser algo en la línea de Volver a John Watson Loco.

Como si no fuera bastante malo que John tuviera que soportar todos los comentarios sobre que eran pareja, la vela que todos los restaurantes insistían en ponerles en la mesa, y los extraños conceptos de Sherlock sobre el espacio personal. Ahora estaba soportando un millar de otros sutiles tormentos que parecían diseñados para volverle completamente loco, y a menudo se sorprendía preguntándose si Sherlock estaba llevando a cabo un experimento para determinar si alguien podía realmente morir de frustración sexual.

John no hubiera pensado que eso fuera médicamente posible, pero después de la última semana, estaba empezando a creer que podía pasar.

Por ejemplo, mientras que Sherlock solía envolverse en capa sobre capa de ropa (batas y chaquetas y ese maldito abrigo largo suyo), últimamente había empezado a andar por la casa casi desnudo. Casi nunca se molestaba en ponerse una camisa a menos que hiciera mucho frío, y precisamente la noche anterior entró en la cocina después de ducharse, llevando solo una toalla en su cintura.

John no se quejaba de las vistas, pero enfrentado diariamente a largas extensiones de piel pálida y músculos firmes, Superar el Estúpido y No Planeado Enamoramiento de su Compañero de Piso estaba en las últimas.

El contacto físico no ayudaba. Antes, cuando Sherlock sufría rachas de inexplicable contacto, sencillamente agarraba a John sin avisar y lo arrastraba, antes de soltarlo con rapidez. Pero últimamente, Sherlock había intensificado el contacto a niveles que se estaban convirtiendo en peligrosos para el auto control de John. Tocaba a John en la nuca o en la parte baja de la espalda, a veces con ligereza, con toques casi inexistentes, a veces dejando su mano allí durante un rato, de forma innegablemente posesiva. Había roces rápidos de las manos de John para llamar su atención, toques a su mandíbula para hacerle girar la cabeza y ahora, en lugar de echar a andar y esperar a que John le siguiera, Sherlock cogía su mano y tiraba de él.

John podría haberlo dejado pasar, siendo Sherlock como era, y seguramente llevando a cabo algún tipo de experimento raro (aunque no se podía imaginar de qué iba dicho experimento), si no fuera por los comentarios. O, más bien, la forma en la que Sherlock reaccionaba a los comentarios.

El comportamiento de Sherlock implicaba que estaban atrayendo más insinuaciones de "pareja gay" que nunca, pero en lugar de ignorarlas, Sherlock parecía casi orgulloso de ellas. Sonreía y pasaba un brazo por la cintura de John, lo que pegaba la lengua del doctor a su paladar y le hacía completamente incapaz ni de balbucear una respuesta.

En resumen, la situación estaba haciendo que John estuviera desesperado por ver Conseguir Sexo dar frutos tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero no estaba teniendo suerte en absoluto; cada hombre por el que se interesaba aunque fuera mínimamente era tan hetero como el que más, según Sherlock.

-¿Qué hay del morenito? ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad con él?

-No- decía simplemente Sherlock.

Estaban de regreso del restaurante chino al que solían ir, con comida para llevar, y John había visto varios chicos de aspecto ambiguo pasando el rato en la esquina de la calle, compartiendo cigarrillos. Normalmente no intentaba ligar con alguien en la calle, pero estaba desesperado; un día más de Sherlock con el pecho desnudo y literalmente iba a explotar de frustración sexual.

Así que preguntó a Sherlock y, por lo visto, ninguno de ellos era gay. Lo que se había convertido en habitual la última semana.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Soy el único hombre gay de Londres?- murmuró John, a medias para si mismo, mientras subían las escaleras.

Sherlock se burló:

-Por supuesto que no.

-Vale, supongo que soy técnicamente bisexual, pero me refiero a que parece que soy el único hombre por aquí al que le gustan otros hombres.

-A mi me gustan los hombres.

John se detuvo en el acto de prepararse una taza de té y reprimió el impulso de girarse, empujar a Sherlock contra el banco de la cocina y sencillamente besar a ese hombre exasperante.

Trató de que su voz sonase casual mientras respondía:

-Sí, pero estás casado con tu trabajo.

-Eso era antes de conocerte.

Por segunda vez en un par de minutos, la mente de John se detuvo. Abandonó el té y se giró para mirar a Sherlock, que le miraba a su vez tan intensamente que John casi podía sentir cómo su ropa empezaba a chamuscarse.

-¿Qué?- era la respuesta más inteligente de la que era capaz.

Sherlock suspiró como solía hacerlo en las escenas de crímenes, como si no pudiera creer que el resto de personas fueran tan densas.

-He intentado dejar mis intenciones claras esta última semana, pero o bien te ha pasado desapercibido o no te interesa en absoluto, así que no hay otro recurso.

Otro suspiro, este ligeramente diferente, ligeramente incrédulo, como si Sherlock no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba haciendo.

-John… ¿estás abierto a la posibilidad de una relación sexual?

-¿Contigo?- preguntó John, no muy seguro de estar entendiendo bien a Sherlock. Seguro que no estaba diciendo… seguro que no quería decir…

-Sí, conmigo.

John hizo un valiente esfuerzo por centrarse, sintiéndose tan desorientado como si acabase de entrar en un universo alternativo. Lo que, en realidad, no podía descartarse.

Su cerebro de repente se fijó en la primera frase de Sherlock, y John casi pudo oír el "clic" que hacían las piezas al colocarse al fin en su lugar.

-Has dicho que has intentado dejar tus intenciones claras. Esta última semana…¿eso eras tú… seduciéndome?

-Evidentemente sin éxito, ya que pareces incapaz de ver mis poco sutiles pistas y necesitas un pronunciamiento verbal- soltó Sherlock-. ¡Ahora responde a la pregunta!

Parecía muy distante y muy ajeno, su rostro completamente inmóvil e inexpresivo, como si cualquiera que fuese la respuesta de John no le afectase lo más mínimo. Como si el hecho de que John le aceptase o le rechazase no supusiera ninguna diferencia en su vida.

Eso fue lo que hizo que John abriera la boca para negarse. No podía ser el experimento de Sherlock, los efectos de los lazos emocionales en las prácticas sexuales humanas o lo que fuera que estuviera estudiando en ese momento. John podía ser muchas cosas para Sherlock, pero no eso, no solo una conveniencia, una curiosidad ociosa.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta del modo en que la mandíbula de Sherlock estaba apretada, la forma en que sus manos se tensaban en puños, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con algo que se parecía mucho a la desesperación. Sherlock estaba intentando parecer relajado en un momento en que su cuerpo vibraba con más tensión de la que John le había visto nunca, y entonces lo supo.

Esto no era casual para Sherlock, en absoluto. De hecho, Sherlock probablemente estaba arriesgando más que John: John tenía otros amigos, después de todo. No eran tan íntimos como Sherlock, pero estaban ahí. Pero Sherlock… no parecía considerar a nadie su amigo, solo a John.

Así que John respondió a la pregunta:

-Sí.

Sherlock parpadeó, y pareció sorprendido de verdad, como si aunque era obvio que necesitaba pedirle ese tipo de relación, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que la respuesta de John pudiera ser positiva.

-Sí- repitió John, solo para estar seguro de que le entendía-. Podemos ser compañeros, amantes, novios, o como quieras llamarlo. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no me llames tu novio, suena demasiado como si fuéramos adolescentes. O tu amante, eso suena un poco arcaico.

Sherlock estaba mirándole con esa expresión cercana a la maravilla en su rostro, el tipo de éxtasis que solo le poseía cuando conseguía juntar todas las piezas de un caso. Entonces una sonrisa curvó sus labios, presumida, casi predatoria, y lo siguiente que John supo fue que sus caderas estaban contra la mesa de la cocina y Sherlock le estaba besando.

Cogido por sorpresa, no fue exactamente un beso ideal. John se asfixió y se sacudió, sus dientes chocaron y notó su labio inferior dolorosamente machacado. Pero Sherlock no se amilanó, simplemente se echó hacia atrás, colocó su cabeza en otro ángulo y volvió a por más.

Los besos eran profundos y obnuvilantes, y John ciertamente no tenía ninguna queja. Estaba tan inmerso en ellos que solo en medio del cuarto se dio cuenta de que los dedos de Sherlock tiraban de su jersey, como si el hombre intentase descubrir una forma de quitárselo que no implicara romper el beso.

Desde luego, tan pronto como John se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, Sherlock pareció perder interés a favor de tratar de desabrochar los pantalones de John.

Eso hizo que John se echara atrás, lo que era más difícil de lo que hubiera pensado, porque Sherlock parecía determinado a fundir los labios de ambos y siguió hasta que la mano de John en su pecho le detuvo.

-¿Quieres tener sexo _ahora_?- escupió John.

-¿Por qué no?- fue todo lo que dijo Sherlock, y al instante estaba besando a John de nuevo.

Realmente, ¿por qué no? A John le quedaba lo justo de mente racional para pensar que era bastante típico de Sherlock tirarse al fondo de la piscina sin tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Empujó a Sherlock para separarlo de él otra vez.

-No.

-¿No?-. Sherlock parecía un niño al que acabara de morírsele un cachorrito.

-Aquí no- aclaró John-. Mi habitación. Tengo lubricante y preservativos.

-¿Qué tipo de lubricante?

-La verdad es que tengo de varios tipos.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-¡Eh, llevo un mes entero buscando sexo con un hombre, tenía que estar seguro de estar bien provisto!

-A veces, John, eres realmente extraordinario en tu fiabilidad.

John todavía estaba absorbiendo ese cumplido, dicho con toda sinceridad y sin ningún tipo de segunda intención, lo que era un milagro en si mismo, cuando Sherlock tomó su mano y prácticamente le arrastró escaleras arriba. No es que John no tuviera ganas de ir, pero las dichosas piernas largas de Sherlock le permitían subir tres peldaños de golpe, mientras que John estaba limitado a dos a al vez como mucho.

Mientras subía, John mentalmente revisó sus planes. Superar el Estúpido y No Planeado Enamoramiento de su Compañero de Piso estaba oficialmente archivado. Abandonado, descartado, no retomarlo nunca más.

Conseguir Sexo, sin embargo, estaba saliendo perfectamente.


End file.
